Lost Hope
by Winter's Light
Summary: [Oneshot] She just lost her hope...COMPLETED! Please read and review! This won't take long! Please, I promise, it's pretty good!


Author's Note: My friend is really depressed 'because she likes this one guy but she doesn't think he likes her back. So, she just sort of lost her hope. I'm dedicating this ficlet to her. I'm so sorry if I get any of the names wrong.

_Dedicated to C.N.-- Minnesota_

Lost Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so don't sue me.

She rushed through the halls of the hospital—hoping that she wasn't too late. She glanced left and right, looking for a sign pointing her in the right direction. She found a nurse walking by with a clipboard and ran towards her. Breathing hard, she quickly asked, "W-where's is Takashi Takeru's room?"

The nurse suddenly went pale and pointed towards the right. Thanking her, Kamiya Hikari went towards the direction that the nurse pointed and tears filled her eyes.

'_Don't worry, I'll be okay, Kari!'_ he had said before _it_ happened. It had happened so suddenly. She didn't even know where to begin when she had to explain to the teacher. She remembered. It was during the summer semester. He had gone to China for vacation.

'_You're too superstitious, Kari.'_ He had said when she told him not to wear his hat indoors. She had only blushed and kept helping him pack for the vacation. She should have known. She should have known that this would happen. That it would happen—because it was Friday, the thirteenth.

Tears kept filling her eyes as she made her way towards his room. _Why?_ She thought, _why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to me? Of all the people, why him?_ She thought as she kept running towards her crush's room. She kept running and finally found his room.

She hesitated before his door, and slowly turned the doorknob open. The door made a creaking sound and she rushed in.

'_Kari? Can I tell you something?'_ he had asked before he left. He had held something tightly to his chest and started to play with it. _'Sure'_ she had said with a smile. She didn't know it. She didn't even see it coming.

'_Before I go, I want to tell you…that…I really like you—scratch that, I love you'_ he had said, almost whispering, but Kari heard. She heard it all. She had almost chuckled at his little joke. She was about to tell him that she liked him as a friend, but he hugged her and left. He left to go for his vacation. By the time he reached his seat, Kari noticed that he had left something on her lap. But that vacation spelled disaster for both Kari and T.K.

She smiled when she opened it. It was a heart-shaped scrapbook containing pictures of them back when they were in the digital world. It even went back to the first time they met each other. She smiled softly as she looked through each page. And then, it happened.

On the day that he and his family was coming back, the plane crashed into a mountain close to Japan. She nearly collapsed when she heard that it was the plane that T.K. was riding on. And now…here she was. On the day that he crashed…it was Friday…the thirteenth. She knew something was going to happen that day! She just knew…after all…she was…light.

On the morning that he crashed, Kari did everything normally, but she just felt it in her…that something was going to happen—something big. Right away when she woke up, she felt it. Then it happened again when she eating breakfast, then after phoning Sora and the last time was an hour before he crashed.

Maybe it was a warning, she didn't know. She didn't even bother to care. But now, she did.

The door creaked open and Kari ran inside. "T.K!" she yelled as she ran to his side. She looked at him. He opened one eye and smiled. "Hey, Kari," he said weakly, "how's it going?" Kari would have cried if she hadn't been smiling. Tears were filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks now—but she was still smiling. "T.K…I'm so glad that you're okay," she started.

T.K.'s smile instantly vanished and he looked out the window. That alarmed Kari. "W-What's wrong?" she stuttered, almost afraid. He didn't answer, he didn't have to. She knew the answer. "No, T.K.! You're my hope! You can't! Not now!" she started to cry and grasped his hand, causing him to turn back to look at her in surprise.

"I-I…" he started, but didn't finish. Kari didn't let him finish, instead, she just kept crying and holding his hand. "T.K…please…don't go!" There was a knock on the door and T.K. answered, "Come in,"

A nurse came in with a grim face. That was always bad news. "I'm glad to say that your brother, Yamato will be fine. He has sustained some injuries in his lower arm, but otherwise, he's fine. Your mother is fine also, but she will need surgery, as do your father, too. He has sustained a leg injury and your mother has sustained a rib injury,"

Both Kari and T.K. let out a sigh in relief. "However…I've looked over _your_ injuries…I'm sorry…but…you don't have much time…" she said, ending in almost a whisper. At that point, Kari started to literally bawl. The nurse only looked down at the ground and walked away. "I'm so sorry," T.K. said, caressing her hair as she laid on his lap.

"T.K…" she started, but she fell asleep pretty soon afterwards. And then it was T.K.'s turn to cry.

(--?--)

Kari woke up with a jolt. _Where's T.K.?_ was her first thought. She looked around to see no T.K. Then she realized that she wasn't even in T.K.'s room. She got up, slipped off the blanket that someone had covered her with and noted that she was in the lobby. She then quickly ran around the white hallways until she found T.K.'s room.

She turned the doorknob and opened. It was too crowded to see T.K. but she could she her brother, T.K.'s brother—who had a cast on his left arm—her parents, who were both crying—_crying?_ _No, no, no, no! He didn't! No, not now!_ She thought worriedly as she made her way towards the bed.

And there, laid T.K. breathing shallowly. He was dying…She started to cry. _No! Not T.K.! _She tasted the salty wet drops, but didn't care. This was her best friend's—no—her love's life that needed to be saved! She loved him. Why did she just realize this now? Why? Why must all love stories end like this?

"T.K…no, please…" she started, that got everyone else's attention. T.K. opened his eyes and saw Kari. "Ah…Kari…hi…how…are you?" he breathed out as best as he could. "Please…you're my hope. Don't leave…" she said, but he just kept his eyes locked on her; everyone else started to leave to give them some time alone.

She took his hand. "T.K. I love you," she said firmly, more tears fell down her cheeks. At first, T.K. looked surprised, but all the same, he smiled and said, "Thank…you…I didn't think…I would…get an answer…I love you, too, Hikari Kamiya," and he took his last breath and he was gone.

Kari started to bawl again, and this time, the door opened and nurses and doctors came in. Yamato, T.K.'s brother, started to cry silent tears. But, Kari just kneeled on the floor, right next to him, crying. "I love you…" she whispered, but all in all, she was happy that she got to experience love…and at least…he would still love her. And that his last words, were to her. It made her feel special…

(--?--)

The funeral had come and gone. T.K.'s parents were out of the hospital pretty quick, and Yamato or Matt had the cast off in 3 weeks. It was pretty quick, but the doctors said that he was a quick healer. That was a year ago.

Now, Hikari was married to Davis. (A/N: I don't know his last name…-.-u) She stood in front of a gravestone and smiled sorrowfully at it. _It really had been a year…_she thought. She gently laid the flowers down on the gravestone and sat down next to it. Then she began to speak.

"T.K. I still love you, but I'm married now. I know that I won't see you again, but I know that I still love you. I haven't lost hope, I guess. I found another hope. Thank you, T.K. Thank you so much for being there for me. You were my first love, but I'll always love—now and forever," she got up, brushed some dirt and grass off her black dress and left.

She looked behind her as she left, there; stood the flowers that she had left him. _'What's my favorite flower? Hm…I like…daisies. I know that's a girl flower, but I still like it!'_ He had said one time.

'_Why?'_ she had asked. _'Because they remind me of you!'_ he had said and he had tackled her. She smiled and kept walking. She was moving forward, but she still loved him. She only moved one foot forward and one foot back.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if Kari is a bit out of character, but I'm not good at writing Digimon fics, so please go easy on me. Please review, peoples! Click that cute little blue button there. It just screams, 'Click me! Click me!' LOL. (It's 3 pages…)


End file.
